Uma família unida ou não tão unida assim
by Madge Krux
Summary: É uma história de intrigas e aventuras... Romances a vista e muitas encrencas...


**Fic 1: Família unida ou não tão unida assim!**

Amanhece no plateau...  
Os moradores já estão de pé. Verônica prepara o café; Challenger ainda está no laboratório, juntamente com Finn; Ned toma o banho; Roxton colhe algumas folhas na horta para Challenger; e, Madge, por incrível que pareça, já está de pé, arrumando suas coisas para irem até a aldeia Zanga.  
V: O café está pronto!!!  
E em questões de segundos todos estavam reunidos na mesa tomando o café.  
F: Mas, cadê a Madge???  
R: Ah, Finn, ela sempre está dorm....  
M: Bom dia, pessoal!!!

C: O que você estava falando, Roxton???  
R: Acordou cedo hoje, meu amor!!!  
M: Primeiro, não me chame de "meu amor"; e, segundo, sim acordei...qual o problema???  
R: Nenhum, meu am... nenhum problema!!!  
N: É... ta parecendo que vai cair um toro!!!  
M: O que??? - E já olhando para o céu azul e quase sem nuvens.  
M: Deixa de ser palhaço, Ned!!!  
Todos riram.  
N: Mas, me diga, Madge...

M: O que??? Se for para besteira melhor nem dizer...  
N: Não!!!  
E todos olharam para Ned apreensivos.  
R: Cuidado com o que vai falar hein??? -cochichou para ele.  
M: O que você quer Ned??? Fala logo que já to perdendo a paciência.  
Ned se levantou da mesa e se afastou um pouco.  
N: Madge, to achando você estranha!!!  
M: Como assim estranha???  
N: Ah.. sei lá...  
Verônica deu um cutucão em Ned.  
V: Não fala!!! Não fala!!!  
Madge olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Ned.  
M: Anda Ned... agora vai ter que falar!!!  
Ned pensou um pouco.  
N: Acho que você esta mais velha, gorda e rabugenta!!!  
M: O que???? - E, antes mesmo de acabar de falar, começou a correr atrás dele.  
M: Ah.. eu te pego!!! Você não conhece Marguerite Krux!!!  
Todos da casa riram. A manhã foi passando tranqüilamente. Bom quase né, a não ser uma outra briga... só que desta vez com Verônica e Roxton... que acabou em cada um para seu lado e pronto...  
Na hora do almoço, quase ninguém trocaram conversa, a não ser Challenger e Finn.  
C: Pessoal, preciso de vocês depois do almoço!!!  
F: Claro, Challenger!!!  
Os outros parecem que nem escutaram.  
Challenger olhou para Finn...

F: Não olhe para mim Challenger!!! Não fui eu desta vez!!!  
C: Eles estão assim desde àquela hora???  
F: Acho que sim!!!  
C: Não acredito!!!  
F: Pois é...nem eu!!! O que você queria mesmo???  
C: Preciso de todos vocês para um trabalho!!!  
F: Bom acho que não vai ser possível...  
R: Você tem razão Finn!!!  
C: O que??? Por quê???  
N: Pois, não sei de vocês; mas, eu não trabalho junto com ela!!!  
E apontou para Madge.  
V: E nem eu trabalho junto com ele!!!  
E apontou para Roxton.  
Roxton ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido por Challenger.  
C: Deixa de serem crianças!!! Vocês são adultos, devem agir como tal!!!  
N: Eu não acho que ELA (Madge) seja adulta!!!  
M: O que??? Não sou eu que estou com raiva aqui sou???  
R: Mais você sempre agiu como uma criança Madge!!!  
M: Até você Roxton???  
F: Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....  
V: Pra mim também já chega!!!  
F: Isso Vê... mostra pra eles que você não é criança...  
V: Não vou ficar aqui discutindo... tenho mais o que fazer!!!  
Ela já ia saindo, mas parou e virou...  
V: E, além do mais, não agüento mais ouvir certas vozes!!!  
Finn, que parecia por um minuto, feliz...se desapontou com a amiga.  
C: Vê, espera!!!  
Vê parou um instante e olhou para Challenger.  
Challenger exitou por um momento e pensou.  
C(em pensamento): Acho que só o tempo fará com que eles voltem ao normal, mas não posso deixar meu trabalho de lado por causa disso. E, preciso de todos eles. Acho que, também, é uma forma deles ficarem de bem né. Já que vão ter que trabalhar juntos.  
V: Challenger??? Você esta bem???  
C: Sim, minha querida!!!  
R: Então fala o que você quer???

C: Preciso de todos vocês!!! E, nem adianta falar que tem muita coisa pra fazer, que eu sei que é mentira!!!

N: Nem pensar Challenger!!! Hoje quero ficar lendo e escrevendo!!!

R: Me tira dessa!!! Tenho minha armas para limpar!!!  
V: Pra mim não dá!!! Tenho que dar um jeito na horta!!!  
Madge pensou em alguma desculpa, mas achou melhor ir com o Challenger, já que ele sempre se identificou muito com ela e, também de que sempre quando ela precisou dele, ele nunca exitou em ajudá-la.  
Challenger e Finn ficaram surpresos. Já que em todos os casos sempre foi Madge a arrumar diversas desculpas e, desta vez ela aceitou ir.  
E, quando os outros já iam se dispersando pela casa.  
C: Não senhores!!! Vocês vão e ponto final!!!  
V: Hoje não dá...  
Ela nem acabou de falar.  
C: Por mim, minha jovem!!!  
Roxton olhou para Finn e, depois para Challenger e sem ter outra opção aceitou.  
R: Por você, meu velho!!!  
Vê fez o mesmo. Sobressaltando a frase "POR VOCÊ".  
N: Desculpa, mas não vou!!!  
F: Deixa de ser egoísta Ned!!!  
N: Eu egoísta???? Não!!!  
C: Você pode ler e escrever outro dia!!!  
N: Nem pensar!!! Ainda mais com a companhia de...  
Finn o interrompeu.  
F: Deixe de pensar só em você e seus problemas. É o Challenger que está pedindo!!!! Ele não tem nada a ver com seus problemas!!!  
E com esse argumento, dentro de poucas horas estavam todos caminhando pela selva.  
Finn que conversava com Challenger.  
F: Mais que trabalho é este Challenger???  
C: Digamos Finn que é para nossa sobrevivência!!!  
F: Como assim????

C: Você verá!!! Você verá!!!  
Finn ficou sem entender, mais continuou a caminhar ao lado de Challenger.

Mais atrás deles estavam Vê e Madge.  
V: O que aconteceu com você hein?  
M: Como assim??? Não to entendendo!!!  
V: Não finja de boba Madge!!! Você sabe muito bem do que to falando!!!  
M: Vê, as coisas podem estar ruins o que forem entre eu e o Ned, ou quem quer que seja; mas o Challenger não tem nada a ver com isso!!!  
V: Eu não acho...  
M: O que???? Por acaso foi ele o causador das brigas???  
V: É... é...

M: Não!!! Esta é a resposta!!!  
V: Mas, isso não muda nada... só piora!!!  
M: Como assim piora????  
V: Eu acreditava que éramos uma família sabe, mas agora vejo que, é tudo uma farsa... todos querem o bem de si próprio... ninguém ta pensando no outro.  
M: Isso não é verdade!!!  
V: Olha quem ta falando!!!  
M: Ta certo que quando cheguei aqui e, até hoje tenho meus segredos, mas isso não quer dizer que não me preocupe com vocês!!!

V: Essa é nova pra mim!!! Hahaha...  
E, saiu apressada em direção ao Challenger e a Finn, que caminhavam mais a frente.

Enquanto isso...  
R: Não sei o que deu na Madge...  
N: Nem me fale nela, Roxton!!!  
R: O que foi???  
N: To com muita raiva!!!  
R: Eu não entendo mesmo a cabeça das mulheres!!!  
Ele colocou a mão no queixo.  
N: Acho que elas tão armando algo!!!  
R: Do que você está falando Ned???  
N: Ta vendo como elas estão cochichando!!!  
R: Elas só estão conversando Ned!!!  
N: Repara pra você ver!!!  
R: Eu só não sei sobre o que elas tanto conversam!!!  
E, em questões de segundos Ned fez com que Roxton acreditasse na sua hipótese de que as garotas armavam contra eles.  
R: E o que vamos fazer???  
N: Tenho um plano!!!

Andaram bastante, mas foram interrompidos por ataques de raptors, que fez com que os aventureiros corressem o mais rápido possível.

N: Droga!!! Droga!!!  
E, já foi levantando e procurando os outros.  
N: Pessoal??? Cade vocês???  
M: Eu estou aqui!!!  
Ned correu em direção aos gritos de Madge.  
N: Ah... é você???  
M: Cade os outros???

N: Eu não sei!!! Você ta vendo um deles aqui???  
M: Já chega Ned!!! Estamos com problemas...isso não é nem à hora, nem o local de agir assim, como uma criança!!!  
N: E, então o que quer que eu faça hein???

M: Não fique ai parado!!! Me ajude a levantar...  
E, sem ter escolhas, Ned ajudou Madge, mas, ao colocar-se de pé contorceu de dor e quase caiu, porém Ned a segurou.  
N: O que foi dessa vez???  
M: É meu pé!!!  
Ele a sentou em uma pedra próxima e tentou tirar-lhe as botas.  
M: Não...não... para... pára!!!  
N: O que foi, Madge???

M: Ta doendo!!! Ta doendo muito!!!  
N: Droga...e o que vamos fazer???

M: Eu não sei, Ned!!! Mas, temos que encontrar os outros!!!  
E ficaram ali esperando e pensando em uma forma de saírem dali.

Do outro lado...  
Roxton acordou sobressaltado.  
R: Ai que dor de cabeça!!!  
V: Você esta bem???  
Roxton se assustou ao ver Verônica ao seu lado.  
R: É só minha cabeça...daqui a pouco passa!!! Mas cadê os outros???  
V: Você quer dizer a Madge né???

R: Também!!! Rsrs...

V: Eu não sei!!! A última vez que os vi, eles estavam correndo dos raptors!!!  
R: Droga... espero que estejam bem!!!

V: Eu também!!!

Dentro de uma caverna, Challenger e Finn se abrigavam.  
F: Você esta bem, professor???  
C: Sim... mas, estou preocupado com os outros!!!  
F: É...eu também!!! Onde será que eles estão???  
C: Eu não sei...mas, só espero que estejam bem!!!

F: Eu também!!! Eu também!!!  
C: Sabe o que mais me preocupa???  
F: Não, o que???  
C: Duas coisas... a primeira é que daqui a pouco vai escurecer e, as brigas...  
F: É...só espero que eles larguem isso e se ajudem!!!  
C: Eu também, Finn!!!

Em outro lugar...  
N: Não agüento mais ficar aqui parado esperando!!!  
M: E onde você pensa que você vai hein???  
N: Procurar os outros oras!!!  
M: Vai me deixar sozinha???  
N: Sei que você sabe muito bem se cuidar, lady Marguerite Krux!!!

M: Não desta vez!!! Estou machucada!!!

N: Esse machucadinho de nada!!! Você vai sobreviver!!!

M: Por favor Ned!!! É por causa de hoje cedo não é???  
N: Não senhorita... é por causa de sempre!!!  
M: Eu não sei o que você sente por mim...bom, nem sei se sente alguma coisa pra ser mais exata, mas, pelo que te conheço, sei que você não é uma pessoa má...

...mesquinha, egoísta; e, sei também que nunca deixaria uma pessoa machucada sozinha no meio da selva!!!!  
N: Você não me conhece!!! Você n...  
Madge o interrompeu.  
M: Eu ainda não terminei!!! Mas, continuando... pelo que eu saiba, a única pessoa que é egoísta, mesquinha lá na casa sou eu. E assumo isso, sabe por quê???  
Ned ficou sem entender, mais prosseguiu.  
N: Por quê???  
M: Pelo único fato de eu querer esconder quem realmente eu sou. Esconder o meu passado. Sempre fui sozinha, nunca tive ninguém para me ajudar. Mas, agora... desde que vim pra este maldito plateau, as coisas mudaram Ned Mallone...  
Ned que antes olhava em seu redor, virou o rosto para Madge e viu uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto, que agora tinha um semblante triste, mas ao mesmo tempo mais tranqüilo.  
N: Madge... o que eu estou fazendo???  
M: Desde que cheguei aqui... minha vida mudou Ned... e pra melhor... hoje tenho uma família. Uma família diferente, mais que eu amo... e, sei que nunca fomos tão chegado, mas tenho grande admiração por você. Por você ser sensato, moral, ter bom caráter e, além de muitas outras qualidades. Você é como se fosse uma grande irmão!!! Que está aqui para me proteger de tudo e de todos!!!  
Ned não tinha nem palavras para falar com Madge, apenas se abaixou e a abraçou, como se fossem dois irmãos se reencontrando depois de muito tempo longe.  
N: Não se preocupe Madge, nunca vou deixar você sozinha!!!  
Madge não falou nada, somente sorriu para Ned.  
N: Temos que procurar algum lugar pra instalarmos. Já esta começando a escurecer.  
M: Tem razão!!!  
N: Acha que da conta de andar???  
M: Vou tentar!!!  
Ned colocou seu braço no ombro de Madge, servindo de apoio e, foram caminhando devagar à procura de algum lugar...de uma caverna...ou quem sabe dos outros aventureiros...

Na caverna.  
F: Challenger eu estou com fome!!!

C: Eu também, minha jovem!!!  
F: E o que vamos fazer???  
C: Agora não da pra sair...ta muito escuro...e é muito perigoso!!!  
F: Mas...mas Challenger!!!  
C: Finn deita e tenta dormir.  
Ronnnnronnn...  
C: O que deve ser isso???  
F: É o meu estômago, Challenger!!!

C: O que??? Seu estômago!!!  
F: Sim... você nunca teve isso quando esta com muita fome???  
C: Não...pelo menos que eu saiba!!! Mas, deita e dorme Finn!!! Eu estou super cansado!!!  
F: Se meu estômago deixar né!!!  
Ele riu e virou-se para dormir, Finn fez o mesmo, já que não tinha solução né.

Em outro lugar...  
Roxton se virava de um lado para outro.  
V: Roxton???  
R: Que foi???  
V: Será que dá para ficar quieto!!!  
R: É que não to conseguindo dormir...  
V: Isso deu para perceber né!!!  
R: Será que os outros estão bem???  
V: Ai, Roxton...já falei que eu não sei!!! Mas eles sabem se cuidar!!! Aposto que já até estão na casa da arvore...  
R: Tomara...

V: Agora vê se deita e dorme ta!!!  
Roxton deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguia dormir e, continuava virando de um lado para outro.  
V: Roxton???  
R: Não fiz nada Vê!!!  
V: Da para pelo menos fazer menos barulho!!!

R: Desculpa, Vê!!! To preocupado demais para dormir!!! Acho que vou ficar de guarda...

V: Eu sei, Roxton!!! Eu também estou preocupada com eles, mas sei que estão bem, onde quer que estejam...  
R: E como você sabe???

V: Eu quero acreditar nisso!!! E você também devia!!!

R: Eu tento!!! Acredite... tento pensar que estão todos bem, inclusive Madge, mas não dá. Fico imaginando se ela ta sozinha ou não...se ela ta machucada ou não...

V: Também fico assim Roxton!!! Mas, te garanto que eles devem estar assim também!!!  
Roxton pensou um pouco.  
R: É você tem razão, Vê!!! Quer dizer, você sempre tem razão!!!

V: Não, meu amigo!!! Nem sempre...  
R: O que você quer dizer com isso???  
V: É sobre a nossa briga...

R: Já passou, Vê!!! Ja passou...  
V: Não Roxton, eu preciso falar...

R: Tudo bem!!! Se assim que você quer...

V: Eu fui uma boba Roxton!!! Me deixei levar pela raiva...eu não sei o que deu em mim, nunca fui assim!!!

R: Você não foi culpada, Vê!!! Também tive culpa...  
V: Eu sei...mas, acho que se tivesse parado e pensado não teria continuado a discussão...  
R: Poderia ser pior...  
V: É...poderia!!! Mas, agora sei que não adianta brigar, ainda mais por coisas banais pelo qual brigamos...somos uma família...e temos que agir como tal....  
R: To me sentindo um idiota!!!  
V: Não fale assim, Roxton!!! Pois, como família temos momentos bons e ruins, temos união, amor e também temos várias brigas, porém temos que saber lidar com elas... senão acontece o que aconteceu...  
R: Pois é... agimos feito crianças... e o Challenger???  
V: To até com vergonha!!! Acho que prefiro ficar o resto de meus dias aqui nesta caverna escondida de tudo e de todos...  
R: Sabe, Vê, também tava pensando nisso sabe, mas acho que não está certo!!!  
V: Eu sei... o pior de tudo é que eu sei o que temos de fazer!!!  
R: Eu também!!! E isso me da medo!!!  
V: Você com medo???  
R: Sim, Vê... estou com medo... e o pior vai ser com uma certa pessoa né...  
V: Concordo...nem tinha pensado nisso...  
R: Eu estou falando do Challenger... ele que sempre me tratou como se fosse...ah, sei lá... como um pai... e eu tratei daquele jeito...  
V: Mas, não temos como voltar atrás, Roxton...temos que seguir em frente... e conversar com ele...  
R: É... então ta resolvido...assim que amanhecer vamos pra casa da arvore, falar com nossos amigos!!!  
V: Só espero que estejam lá mesmo!!! - Vê pensou.  
Depois dessa longa conversa, os dois finalmente conseguiram dormir. Não demorou muito para o primeiro raio de sol adentrar a caverna e iluminar o local. Vê, já estava de pé, enquanto Roxton levantava com um pouco de dificuldade, devido ao tombo do dia anterior. E depois de alguns minutos já estavam caminhando em direção a casa da arvore.

Na caverna onde estava Challenger e Finn já não havia ninguém. Eles já estavam quase chegando na casa da arvore, com a esperança de encontrar os outros lá.

Em outro lugar um pouco mais distante...  
N: Madge...ta na hora de acordar!!!

M: O que??? Que aconteceu??? Ai.. meu pé!!!

N: Fica quieta!!! Senão vai sentir dor!!!  
M: Ah...ainda estamos na caverna???  
N: Sim... amanheceu agora e, precisamos ir pra casa!!! Acha que da conta???

M: Não sei!!! To sentindo muita dor!!!  
N: Eu te ajudo!!!  
M: Então ta bom... vou tentar!!!  
Ned ajudou Madge a se levantar e a se manter de pé; ele pegou suas coisas e partiram rumo à casa da árvore, com certa dificuldade, claro.  
Caminharam algum tempo.  
M: Pára, Ned!!! Pára... ta doendo!!!  
N: Só mais um pouco...  
M: Não dá...  
Ned colocou ela sentada em um toco de árvore e sentou ao seu lado.  
N: Calma, eu estou aqui com você!!! Nunca vou te abandonar!!!  
M: Obrigada.... meu irmãozinho!!!  
Passado algum tempo.  
N: Acha que pode continuar???

M: Acho que sim!!! Mas com calma viu???

N: Pode deixar!!! Qualquer coisa você me fala!!!  
E os dois continuaram a caminhar.

Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore...  
C: Que bom que chegamos Finn!!!  
F: É...mas não to vendo os outros!!!  
C: É...acho que ainda não chegaram!!!

F: E agora???? O que faremos???  
C: Esperamos, Finn!!!  
F: E se eles estiver em apuros???  
C: Não há nada que possamos fazer!!!  
E sentaram e esperaram.

Algum tempo depois, os dois ouviram o elevador.  
F: Devem ser eles!!!  
C: Oi pessoal, vocês estão bem???  
V: Estamos...só o Roxton que bateu com a cabeça, e ta sentindo um pouco de dor.  
C: Ai meu Deus!!! Deixa-me dar uma olhada nisso!!!

R: Não é nada!!! Ja esta melhor!!! Tenho cabeça dura né!!!  
Todos riram.  
V: E vocês estão bem???

F: Estamos!!! Estávamos preocupados com vocês!!!  
C: Mas cadê os outros???  
R: É isso que eu ia perguntar agora!!!  
V: Achamos que eles já estivessem aqui...  
C: E, nós achavamos que eles estavam com vocês!!!

R: Ai meu Deus!!! Vou atras deles...  
C: Calma, Roxton!!!  
F: É, nem sabemos onde eles estão...  
R: Por isso mesmo...  
V: Eles já devem estar quase chegando aqui!!!

E Roxton sem saída teve que esperar junto com os outros.  
Roxton em pensamento: Onde será que eles estão??? Tomara que estejam bem. Se alguma coisa acontecer com a Madge...  
Ele foi interrompido por Verônica, que tinha acabado de preparar o almoço.  
V: Vem comer Roxton!!!  
R: Podem ir vocês...estou sem fome!!!

C: Nada disso!!! Ou come todos ou não come ninguém...  
Finn que já ia pegando seu prato parou e olhou para Challenger.  
F: Que isso??? Eu estou com fome!!!  
V: Todos nos estamos Finn!  
R: É sério, estou sem fome!!!  
C: Roxton eu sei o que esta pensando...todos nós sabemos...mas se caso eles precisarem de ajuda, temos de estar bem, você não acha???  
R: Ahn...ahn...  
Roxton pensou um pouco.  
R: Ta certo!!! Vou tentar comer um pouquinho!!!

F: Isso ai!!! Ebaaa... até que enfim vou comer!!!  
Todos riram da moça do futuro, que parecia que há dias não comia.

Enquanto isso...  
Ned e Madge continuavam a andar.  
M: Mas, cadê a casa da arvore???  
N: Já éramos para ter chegado!!!  
M: Estamos indo no caminho certo???  
Ned ia responder, mas foram atacados por um grupo de homens macacos.  
Ned colocou Madge sentada em uma pedra e começou a lutar com os homens macacos.  
Madge, mesmo sentada e sentindo dor, pegou sua arma e começou a atirar neles.

Na casa da árvore...  
R: Isso são tiros...  
C: Acho que sim!!!  
V: Pessoal, acho que tem alguém com problema!!!  
Roxton nem deixou Verônica continuar, pegou suas armas e foi em direção ao elevador.  
R: Rápido pessoal!!!  
E foram em direção aos tiros.

Na batalha...  
Um dos homens macacos segurou Madge pela perna e começou a arrastá-la, outros seguraram seus braços.  
M: Ned socorro!!!! Me ajuda...  
N: Droga... estou um pouco ocupado!!!  
Ned estava lutando braço a braço com mais três homens macacos.  
Madge estava gritando de dor, já que os homens macacos estavam segurando-a pela perna que estava machucada.  
N: Já estou indo Madge!!!  
M: Ah...não quero te apressar.... mas rápido...  
N: Estou tentando... Cade o pessoal quando se precisa deles??? - pensou.  
Neste momento, ouviu-se diversos tiros. E os homens macacos um a um foram mortos e, os que sobraram fugiram.  
C: Vocês estão bem???  
N: Graças a Deus vocês chegaram!!!  
R: Madge você está bem???  
M: Eu pareço bem???  
N: Ela está com a perna machucada desde ontem!!!  
C: Minha nossa!!! Vamos rápido para casa da árvore cuidar deste machucado...  
R: Fiquei tão preocupado com você...com vocês!!!  
N: Sei... sei... mas e você Verônica... está bem???  
V: Estou sim Ned!!! Vou sobreviver...  
E todos caminharam o mais rápido que puderam para a casa... chegando lá...  
R: Onde posso colocá-la Challenger???  
C: Coloque ela na cama oras!!!  
Roxton foi até o quarto de Madge e colocou ela confortavelmente na cama.  
C: Tenho que tirar essas botas!!!  
M: Já tentamos!!!  
Challenger pensou um pouco e falou.  
C: Só tem um jeito, minha jovem!!!  
Madge sabia esse jeito, mas temia até perguntar...mas, mesmo assim o fez.  
M: Ai... que jeito???  
C: Vamos ter que cortá-la!!!

M: Eu sabia!!! Ai... droga!!!  
R: Que isso Madge, é só uma bota!!!  
M: Só uma bota, Lorde John Richard Roxton???  
R: Ai, meu nome todo...lá vem bronca...acho que não devia ter me metido!!! - pensou.  
M: Você tem sorte que estou sentindo muita dor e, por isso não vai apanhar...

R: Eu sabia que minha lady não ia fazer isso comigo né!!! Você me ama...  
Madge nem deixou-o acabar de falar e soltou...  
M: Mas, isso não quer dizer que você está de castigo mocinho!!!  
Todos riram da cara que Roxton fez ao ouvir isso.  
R: Mas o que???  
M: É isso mesmo!!! E agora você pode se retirar do MEU QUARTO!!!  
R: Mas... mas...  
M: Nada de MAS... você me ouviu!!!  
F: Sobrou Roxton...  
M: Vocês também... todos!!!  
V: Mas, não fizemos nada...  
M: Não interessa!!!  
R: Desculpa, ter brincado com você!!! Deixa-me ficar???  
M: Vou ter que repetir???  
C: Acho melhor vocês fazerem o que ela diz!!!  
R: Por quê???  
Challenger fuzilou Roxton com o olhar.  
R: Ta bem!!! Não está mais aqui quem falou!!!  
E, todos estavam saindo quando Madge.  
M: Esperem...  
R: Eu sabia que ela ia mudar de idéia!!!- pensou alto.  
M: Nada disso lorde!!! Eu só quero que o Ned fique comigo!!!  
Todos: O Ned????  
E todos olharam para Ned, confusos.  
N: Ta bem!!!  
E voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Madge.  
M: Agora vocês já podem ir!!!  
E sem terem escolha saíram.  
Challenger que já havia retirado a bota dela, viu que se tratava de uma fratura e, que já estava começando a inflamar. Challenger mais que depressa foi ao laboratório e buscou tudo que achava ser necessário. E, voltou quase que imediatamente, começando a umedecer um pano com um liquido verde e colocar sobre o machucado. Depois fez uma tala e colocou na perna de Madge.  
C: Prontinho, Madge!!!  
M: Mas...Challenger???  
Ela gritou para Challenger que já estava saindo do quarto. Ele se virou.  
C: Que foi??? Ta sentindo dor???  
M: Um pouco, mas não é isso que eu ia te falar... eu vou ter que ficar com isso???  
C: Creio que sim, minha jovem!!!  
M: Por quanto tempo???  
C: Eu não sei bem ao certo!!! Acho que mais ou menos uma ou duas semanas...  
M: O que????  
Madge deu um grito, que todos da casa ouviram e vieram correndo, principalmente Roxton, né.  
R: Que aconteceu Challenger??? A Madge esta bem???  
C: Nada demais...  
M: Nada demais????  
N: Calma Madge!!!

V: Mas, enfim o que está acontecendo???  
F: Já estamos ficando preocupados!!!  
C: Calma, é só a Madge e seus ataques...  
M: Meus ataques, Challenger??? Não... você está enganado!!!  
R: Então o que é???  
N: É só que ela vai ter que ficar com a tala durante uma ou duas semanas...  
F: E você gritou por isso???  
M: E você acha que eu gritaria pelo que, hein???  
V: Ah... sei lá... talvez, por alguém estar mexendo nas suas coisas...  
M: Quem está mexendo nas minhas coisas???  
E Madge tentou se levantar para ver quem era, porém reparou que todos riam da cara dela.  
M: Ah.. já entendi!!! Vamos brincar com a Madge!!! - imitou a voz do Roxton.  
R: Não me coloque nessa Madge!!! Não tive nada a ver...  
M: Não me diga??? Lorde John Richard Roxton, o santinho...  
Todos olharam para Roxton e, começaram a rir.  
R: Madge, não sou nenhum santinho e você sabe disso!!! Só que dessa vez não fui eu!!!  
M: Conta outra!!! Eu sou a Marguerite Krux!!! Ninguém me passa a perna, entendeu!!!  
R: Acho que nem precisa né!!!  
E todos foram para a sala rindo.  
Na sala.  
R: Challenger???  
C: O que foi???  
R: Ela vai ficar bem???  
C: Claro que vai!!!  
R: Você tem certeza???  
V: E você tem dúvidas???  
R: Como assim???

F: Ela já esta muito bem para o meu gosto sabia!!!  
V: Também acho!!! E pra você devia ser mais evidente quanto a isso, Roxton!!!  
R: Não estou entendendo!!!  
C: Você a ama não é???  
R: Mais do que tudo nesta vida!!!  
F: Então???  
R: Então...???  
V: Você a conhece muito melhor do que todos nós juntos nesta sala e, você devia saber que nada derruba Marguerite Krux... nem um pé quebrado, muito menos um Trex...  
C: Não tenho tanta certeza assim...  
Finn, Verônica e Roxton olharam para Challenger assustados.  
F, V e R: O que???  
C: Tem uma coisa que a derruba...  
F: Tem???  
V: Tem, Finn!!!  
R: Então, o que derruba Marguerite Krux???  
Verônica olhou para Challenger e piscou para ele.  
V: Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho...  
R: A não Vê... me conta vai!!!

F: Vai Challenger!!! Conta!!!  
Depois de tanta insistência resolveram contar...

Fim...


End file.
